


Love Me Dead

by TracedViolet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracedViolet/pseuds/TracedViolet
Summary: Eridan and Vriska have a complicated relationship. Today it ends.





	Love Me Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This was based of an RP with someone years ago so they're a little OOC. Eridan and vriska are like mid 20's.

Eridan entered as he normally did. The lonely sound of the heavy door echoing through the empty house as it shut behind him. Slowly he climbed the stairs with exhausted, but restless legs. Privately wanting nothing more that to slip silently into unconsciousness, yet unable to shake the feeling that he had better things to do than sleep. He wasn’t going to bother with the formalities tonight. What was there even left to do or say? He’d walked out on Vriska for the millionth time and, for the millionth time, felt nothing. The only sorrow was the fact that he knew it wasn’t over. Horrible, unavoidable repetition; always in the air, a complete lack of stability. Feferi had managed to draw out the secrets of his multiple affairs before he had even realized what he was saying. He had never meant to hurt her, he was only being honest. She asked what bothered him. It wasn’t his fault that what was bothering him was the exact thing he craved the minute she left the room. Quadrants were things not so easily defined and mistakes often happened. He was ever grateful for the heiress’ tolerance and envied her patience, a quality of which he lacked. 

Clawed fingers absently grazed the walls as the seadweller continued along the routine path. Silently marking his way to the bedroom. The door opened and the usual baggage found its way to the floor with a quiet thud. Dim lights flickered on to illuminate the room. Larger than need be, with bookshelves full of historical narratives and drawers full of clothes, as if he needed anymore with the walk in closet that most people only dreamed off. A desk was pushed up against the far wall, the unfinished works of a troubled prince strewn across the surface. someday he’d finish them, maybe when his head didn't hurt so much. The light of the screen saver glinted of the window, funny he hadn’t remembered turning it on. he followed the beam of dust snowed light to the bed, Leading the tired soul to discover that his house was not as empty as he had previously believed. There curled under the comforter, looking uncharacteristically small and innocent, lie Vriska. Her body only taking up a small portion of the king sized bed. she looked cold but peaceful, a sight not quite so common.

Moments that seemed like hours past as Eridan stood there, a little surprised that there was someone in his bed, that that someone was vriska and that she had ever come back. After all the stunts he had pulled, their history of constant difficulties, all the times he’d walked out on her, because none of it seemed to make sense anymore or maybe he’d come to his senses. A sliver of guilt crept into his disposition as he quietly walked over laying down next to her, careful not to wake her or intrude on her personal space because as much as he hated her, she was still a person. still too big a piece of his life to disturb her in such a tranquil state. These moments were hard to come by. the calm after the storm of such a turbulent relationship. Any sane person would have kicked her out on the basis of trespassing alone. instead the aquarius sighed and admired the beauty of a sleeping girl.

She shifted ever so slightly, exposing something on her neck that immediately caught the sea dweller’s attention. was that...a rope burn?

His heart dropped, the peace draining from his body, quickly replaced by fear as he harshly whispered “No.” without even realizing the words left his mouth. why this? why now? he thought a bit disappointed in himself for not having much more concern than the raw, red, ring around her neck ruining this almost comfortable moment. He shook her awake gently, “Vvriska.”

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, looking exhausted despite having just been sleeping. “E-Eridan?” she stretched, his name getting caught in her yawn.   
“Wwhat happened.” he demanded, his panicked eyes betraying the stability of his voice.  
“What….. happened?” she repeated confused, still dazed from sleep.

His eyes flickered down to her neck, as he searched for words but found none. His hand lifted for a second before he balled them back into fists not daring to touch her. If he did, she might expect more out of him. It would make it that much harder to keep his promise to Feferi that he would fix this. there were rules to these chess games they played and he would be damned before he showed the weakness of pity.

Her fingers reached up to brush the burn in realization, her voice soft and ashamed. “I couldn’t do it.” 

The violet blood sat back and ran a hand through his hair. It was exactly what he had feared. He sighed in frustration knowing but not willing to accept that the cycle was restarted. So soon? Again? Would they always be bound by mutual self destruction and an unexplainable need for the others attention? When he returned his eyes to her there was a hint of guilt. He knew it was his fault. she wouldn't have come here afterwards if it wasn't. “Wwhy?” he asked, in a tone made more of disappointment than compassion.

“I thought ... y-you didn’t want to 8e kis-moirails anymore….” she mumbled quietly. “or do you mean why didn't I just finish the jo8 like I was supposed to….” The scorpio snapped back, curling tighter up against herself. The anger was empty and sad, focused more on herself than anything.

He stared at her dumbfounded, suddenly angry himself at her self deprecation. Did she really think so poorly of him that she guessed he wished her dead? “Wwhy the hell wwould I evver wwant you to hurt yourself?!” he growled, baring his fangs for just a moment.

Vriska almost cowered as she responded, she had lost her incredible, unwavering confidence long ago. “I’m not right in the head anymore, remember? I think stupid things! I do stupid things!” she bit her lip, not even sure if she should finish her thought. “I don’t want to live without you….” 

Her words rang like warning bells inside his head. Leave now and save yourself the embarrassment of falling into the trap of what could easily be considered an abusive relationship. Something that most definitely was an abusive relationship. The thought had never occurred to him that he would be willingly play along. Eridan lowered his voice, biting back the anger still simmering underneath. “Not bein right in the head isn’t much of an excuse.” He sighed, her poor attempt at justifying her actions making him cringe. Coming to the end of his patience and unsure if he had anything more to offer her, the sea-dweller pulled the last piece of advice he had. “Maybe….. Maybe you need professional help….” 

“Well that's obvious.” she replied with an eye roll. 

This continuous lack of any self esteem was endless and without reason, always coming back to the same end; him sickeningly attached to her, wanting nothing more than to escape. It felt like she was only doing it to make him pity her, to drag him down again because she knew he wouldn’t leave her lying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood but she was wearing that line thin and he wasn’t going to fall for it anymore. 

His face looked confused and torn. “I dont evven knoww if you really havve a problem or if you’re just tryin to manipulate me…. as if…. as if tellin me… wwhat wwere doin is ok…. because you think it’ll convvince me to….. lovve you…..” he stood up, unable to look at her anymore, not if it was all some sick ploy. She knew how he worked. More than anyone could ever know but she was the one he thought about late at night as he drifted off into sleep. Not unless there was something he needed from her. Cold intimacy, without attachment. helpful but meaningless. 

“I’m not manipulating you! ” her pain filled voice betrayed her as her face turned to stone. He was her best friend and now he believed her to be a cheat and a fraud.

he whipped around, unable to restrain his rage. “Really?! then wwhat is this?!” he threw his arms out, showcasing the scene. “wwe break up, you come back hurt, I try to be there for you and you tell me that wwhatever happens doesn't havve to mean anythin but evvery time, evvery god damn time, you wwant me to be more than just your friend, more than just your moirail, you don’t want to fight me anymore you want me to beg for you and I can't do that! you get mad at me and we break up again and then you do shit like this!” He jabed his hand in her direction, specifically at her neck.

“8-8ecause I need you… I need help a-and you’re the only one who-....” her voice became panicked, her expression crumbling in pain. “please dont leave me! p-please don’t leave!” she scrubbed at her eyes, her voice rising. “Stop leaving me!”

“That!” he spat venomously. “That is wwhat I’m talkin about! I can’t leavve can I?! You’ll do this evvery fuckin time! I’m fuckin done!”

A miserable sob escaped Vriska’s lips as she began to cry, unable to say anything else and knowing he wouldn’t listen anyway. 

Eridan buried his face in his hands,her sounds torturous to listen to, “Stop!” He snarled through clenched teeth. “Stop cryin!” 

she couldn’t. The tears continued to stream down her flushed cheeks, as she wept childishly and a bit hysterical. 

the sound started to bleed into his brain, ears ringing so loud he could hear anymore. When he hurt himself it was because he was in pain. When she did it it was because she wanted him to fawn over her and feed into her sick, obsessive fantasy. She was suppose to be the one to fight him. The one to take out his frustrations on and that frustration and anger suddenly had nowhere to go. The sea dweller grabbed her, forcefully pinning the cerulean blood to the bed, his claws digging into her skin, eyes glowing with hate and frustration. “I. Said. Stop.” he ordered, his voice low and rough.

The smaller troll barely struggled underneath him, even having the audacity to let out a quiet whimper into the thick tense air. He wanted to kill her. He wanted to destroy her. Ruin her. Make her wish she had never met him and tried to challenge his power. to use and manipulate to his advantage. He wanted to make her pay for dragging him down into this spiral of madness. He wanted her to stop with this miserable charade and fight back like he knew she could but all she did was stare at him with fake and empty tear filled eyes.

Eridan’s stomach twisted painfully. He couldn’t do it. Not if she was honestly so broken she rather die than admit she needed someone to love her, even if it was a lie and a delusion. he loosened his grip and lowered his head. “Sorry…” he forced the word out through jagged breaths, painfully swallowing his pride and the animal instincts that urged him to show her his supremacy.

She sat up, rubbing her assaulted wrists, shocked into silence but not calmed.

The highblood looked upset with himself, but didn’t seem at all surprised by his outburst and frankly she shouldn't have been either. “I’m sorry” he repeated quieter struggling against his true desires and pacify himself for her benefit. so much for winning this battle.

Vriska simply chewed her lip, too nervous to say anything for fear of setting him off again.

“Wwe're not morails anymore….” He stated. She only ever encouraged his disastrous behaviors. “Wwe’re not kismesis anymore…” she never even took a single swing in his direction anymore anyway. “Wwe’re not goin to talk anymore…” he would delete her number and forget she ever existed. “you’re goin to get up an you’re goin to leavve an you are nevver goin to come back evver again…. do you understand me?”

Vriska’s face turned blank and emotionless. Her voice calm and empty. “yes.”


End file.
